


What if

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Cute Kids, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: if the story raised by frogs All 3 girls go to Amphibia but what if they never went?
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyCotton1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCotton1212/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raised By Frogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550921) by [CandyCotton1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCotton1212/pseuds/CandyCotton1212). 



Little Marcy was sturring in bed She was really hungry and her Mommy rarely made dinner and if she did Marcy would still be hungry most times as Marcy soon got out of bed and walked towards the kicthen

And As Soon as She grabbed the door to the fridge everything collasped broken eggs spilled sticky substances all somehow didn't hurt Marcy .

Marcy waited for her mom to come screaming at her and then spanking her but nothing. Marcy Held her chest as that really stung Marcy made a descison She couldn't stay not like anyone would miss her most kids Payed attention to a rich girl Named Sasha Waybright She grabbed her Caterpillar plushie-the one she’d had since she was one and had considered a prized possession-,along with her beloved DS and DS game cartridges and promptly left the house.Shed try and find someone who could help her-at school they had a lady come in who said she would help them if they ever got into trouble.She said she was from “CPS” whatever that was.Marcy walked down the streets,exiting her neighborhood and entering town.She looked around, wondering if anyone would know how to call the CPS lady.She eventually made her way to a small,junky resale store her mom had liked going to in the past.

She went inside, and told the old lady at the counter that she needed to call the CPS lady.The Lady had given her a concerned look, then went to her phone,calling the police.After the lady had called the police, she told Marcy to wait in a back storage room.She lead her to it-it was small,cramped,Smelled musty,and full of shelves that were cluttered with random junk.Marcy slowly went in, sitting down on an old chair and waiting,hugging her Caterpillar close.

soon two officers came and picked Marcy Up as Marcy Grew scared as the Police eyes her

"where's your parents ?" he asked

"I don't have Any" Marcy Lied

the Police soon took her to a childrens home as Marcy was put into a bed.

Hi a little Girl her size said she had Brown Bushy hair as Marcy Grew Nervous "I'm Anne Boonchuy"


	2. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha wonders what life was like in the past Meanwhile Anne and Marcy Hangout

Marcy woke up to see Anne Looking Bored until she saw the shy girl

Wakey Wakey Anne said as Marcy looked up at Anne and didn't back away or anything .

So you wanna Play? Anne asked as Marcy was shocked.

"with me?" Marcy asked

Sure Anne said with a smile and soon we cut to see Anne and Marcy playing as Marcy tripped on the ground.

Are you Okay Anne asked running over and helping her new friend as Marcy smiled

Ya Marcy said.

Meanwhile

Sasha waybright had many friends who were just there because Sasha was rich

"I wonder what life used to be like" Sasha spoke to herself and Saw Anne and Marcy on the swings with a girl named Maggie.

Sasha grew shocked She saw Marcy at school Marcy had always seemed to be alone Sasha had wanted to talk to her but her friends told her she would just be after her money and Maggie would often spray paint .

Sasha ! a voice called out

coming mommy Sasha said

So how high can you go Maggie said 

Pretty High Anne said and walked back with the swing as she went up and down on the swings

Let me show you how a pro does it Maggie said and walked back 20 steps and went so high she nearly hit a bird as she soon swinged multpie times before Laughing

your turn new girl Maggie said as Marcy shriked and ran off 

Wimp Maggie said and noticed Anne was gone

Maggie then looked up and saw the caretaker before gulping

Meanwhile 

Marcy was crying in a dark room  
as Anne came in

Marcy scooted back away from Anne who kneed down and hugged Marcy causing the saddend girl to blush she hadn't felt so safe around anyone since her mommy and daddy split 

Sorry about Maggie she can pull off dangerous stunts Anne said as Marcy stopped crying a bit 

oh um I don't mean to be rude but what's your name Anne said.

Marcy wu Marcy said and smiled

Meanwhile at night Sasha sneaked out on a satuaday because when ever her parents return they act weird as Sasha drank a bottle of grown up juice only to spit it out then she broke her mom's watch

I gotta do this Sasha said and ran to bed


	3. a new trio is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Marcy meet Sasha

ugh I can't believe my new watch is broken Mrs Waybright said and walked into the store as Sasha sneaked away and approached a fence 

"where is that girl" Sasha asked herself before dashing somewhere else

Meanwhile Anne and Marcy snuck outside

remind me never to choose dare again Marcy said

agreed Anne said as the duo escapes and then bumped into Sasha .

no way your Sasha waybright Anne and Marcy said.

I know Sasha said Come with Me Sasha said as we soon see the trio walking towards an ice cream truck

Ice cream Marcy said in disbeilf I haven't had that since I last saw My dad Marcy said sadly 

I've never tasted Ice cream before Anne said

so what favour the ice cream man said

Triple chocolate Sasha said

Berry Mash-up Marcy said 

I'll Take Vanilla Anne said

Soon the girls came out eating their ice creams

AAAAHHHHH Anne said after taking a big bite Brain freeze

Sasha giggled

soon the girls entered the car and continued eating thier ice cream

Oh you'll delevir it tommorow ok that will be fine Mrs Waybright said as she got in and the car drove off as Sasha smirked and then shushed the girls

Soon the girls entered Sasha's Room as Anne and Marcy hadn't been spotted by Sasha's Mom

Let's do this Sasha said as Soon the girls was bouning on the bed and laughing until Marcy fell off  
and soon we see the trio watching cartoons 

then we cut to see Anne jumping in and making a cannonball then Sasha Jumped in with a bigger cannonball before Marcy dives in

Friends? Sasha asked

Friends Anne and Marcy said and for the first time all three felt happy

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Marcy and Anne have finally Met will this be trouble for Anne or Marcy will they be friends or foes


End file.
